Generally, an alarm function provided in a terminal generates an alarm when alarm duration and interval are set and deactivated. In this case, if a snooze function is set, an alarm is generated for a preset number of times and at preset time intervals.
However, a user who desires more than the snooze function often sets a plurality of alarms for a single waking event.
When the plurality of alarms are set and activated for one waking event, if that event is achieved prior to generation of all of the alarms, the user has to separately deactivate the remaining alarms or terminate every alarm upon generation of the alarm.